2 Lions and a Snake
by emtjr0317
Summary: Hermione finds love in the least likely of places but what happens after the Battle of Hogwarts? AU, post OotP, RL/HG, SS/HG, rated M for later chapters. I'm new to writing so I would love some feedback to know if I should continue the story. / I don't own anything having to do with the Harry Potter universe, that's all J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Battle at the Ministry of Magic took a toll on the Order of the Phoenix. Harry lost his godfather, only after knowing him for a short time. Sirius Black had been a mentor, friend and leader to many of the members of the Order. Sirius was not the only casualty that night. His cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, had given her life for the cause. She was well-liked among the Order, entertaining them with her clumsy ways and metamorphmagus skills. The person who took the death of these two the hardest was the werewolf of the Order, Remus Lupin. He had been the closest of friends with Sirius and was secretly dating Tonks for the past months. Remus was never going to be the same after that night.

With everything that had been going on, Remus was able to slip away without being hounded by reporters or his fellow Order members about the events of the evening. He just wanted to get away. He couldn't deal with anyone right now and felt like he was going to be sick. The only place he thought he could go was Number 12 Grimmauld Place, knowing everyone would be preoccupied to go there. He apparated to the front doorstep and entered the house of his former best friend.

_Former._ Remus couldn't fathom the thought of Sirius being dead. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts, he, Sirius, James and the traitor, Peter, had been best friends. After the death of James and the betrayal of Peter, Remus and Sirius only had each other to lean on. After the night Harry and Hermione helped Sirius escape, he and Remus had enjoyed one another's company at the very house Remus was in. Voldemort's return in Harry's fourth year gave Sirius the thought that it would be a good idea to bring back the Order of the Phoenix, only if Dumbledore agreed, which he did. Soon there were countless meetings that summer with the newly formed Order of the Phoenix. Some of the members included Sirius, Remus, the older Weasleys, Mad-Eye Moody, Snape, Dumbledore, Kingsley and Tonks. Remus and Tonks had immediately connected at the first meeting and started to see each other in secret. The only other person that knew of their relationship was Sirius, who Remus had confided in everything with.

Remus blamed himself for what happened that night. He could have saved them. It was all his fault. He would never forgive himself for the deaths of his best friend and lover. Remus locked himself in Sirius's room and cried himself to sleep that night.

Remus kept to Grimmauld Place for the summer. Members of the Order, especially Hermione and the Weasleys, were starting to worry about him. They knew Harry was grieving over Sirius at the Dursleys so they didn't think much to contact him. It wasn't like Remus to shut everyone out. The only person who he would talk to was Severus, who delivered his Wolfsbane Potion once a month. The Weasleys thought it would be a good idea to send Hermione to see if he was okay.

"Me?! Why me?!" Hermione protested.

"You were obviously one of his favorite students, besides Harry. Maybe he will talk to you. Everyone seems to anyway," Ginny explained.

"Just see if he's okay. It's almost the full moon and he needs to take his Wolfsbane Potion. Send an owl to Severus to see if he'll let you deliver it to him," Molly pressed.

"Okay. Snape will probably be willing to give up that task," Hermione smirked. After writing a short letter to her Potions master, Hermione sent off Pigwidgeon to Spinner's End. Within the night, Snape replied with even a shorter letter with a simple "fine". The bitter Potions master arrived to the Burrow the next day with Remus's Wolfsbane Potion.

"Here," Snape snapped, handing the potion over to Hermione. "Don't lose or break it. I'm not making another batch just because of your insolent ways. You'll just have to find someone else." And with that, he apparated.

"Well, isn't he just a ray of sunshine today?" Hermione said sarcastically to Ginny, who was watching the exchange.

"If you say so," Ginny giggled.

Hermione headed over to the Weasley fireplace and took a handful of Floo Powder. "I'll be back as soon as I can with news on Lupin. Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" Hermione yelled as she threw the powder into the fire.

Hermione stepped out of the fire in the living room of Grimmauld Place. _The place looks a mess! How could anyone live in such a condition? _Hermione thought to herself, examining her surroundings. The wallpaper and curtains were torn, the sofas had been destroyed and the once beautiful piano was in pieces. _Lupin must still be upset._

The young witch made herself upstairs to find Sirius's room locked. She hesitantly knocked on the door, not knowing what was going to happen. "Professor Lupin?" she called. Hermione could hear sounds of moaning and shuffling coming from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

The door suddenly opened to relieve a mangled looking Remus. "WHAT?!" he yelled in his former student's face. Then he realized who it was. He immediately regretted using that tone, seeing the look on her face. _Dammit_ was his only thought.

"Um, I'm just here to deliver your potion. Professor Snape sent it," the frightened Hermione managed to get out.

"Oh," Remus responded, just now noticing the potion in her hand.

Nearly in tears, Hermione handed the potion over to her former professor. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you," she said turning to head downstairs.

"Hermione, wait!" Remus called out to her. "Would you like a cup a tea?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting at the kitchen table, they drank their tea in silence. Hermione noticed the werewolf's eyes were swollen, most likely from crying. He looked years older from all the stress he's been through. Remus was the first one to break the silence.

"I apologize for yelling at you, Hermione. It was out of line."

"It's okay, sir. You've been through a lot. How are you feeling?"

"Brilliant," he said sarcastically. "Basically, I feel like shit. All the time."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" _Like I could help._

"Still have that Time-Turner?" he joked.

"Sorry, no" she said smiling.

The sat in silence as they finished their drinks.

"Thank you for bringing me the potion, Hermione."

"No problem. I really just wanted to see how you were doing." _By the condition of the house, not very well apparently. _"Everyone is worried."

"I'd expect nothing less. I guess I'm still trying to cope with what happened." Remus was staring at his cup most intently. "How's Harry?"

"We haven't heard from him all summer. Professor Dumbledore wants us to give him some space."

"That makes sense. He just lost the only family he ever had." Remus seemed to be struggling to get his words out.

"Professor, you can talk to me if you want to." Hermione reached over and grabbed the werewolf's hand. _Holy crap, he's so cold. _She retracted her hand and waited for Remus's response.

"I don't think I can talk about it just yet." Hermione could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Okay, sir. I'll be going then." Hermione got up to leave.

"Would you like to come back for tea next week, Hermione? It's nice to see a happy face."

"I'll be glad to, sir."

"Call me Remus."

Hermione returned to the Burrow soon afterwards and started talking to the two females of the household. They inquired on Remus's state.

"He is as we expected he would be. A mess." Hermione said with a sorrowful look. "He's obviously still mourning over Sirius."

"Let's not forget Tonks," the youngest Weasley mentioned.

The eldest of the three looked confusedly at her daughter while Hermione gave her usual all-knowing look.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione whispered, "Ginny and I believe Remus and Tonks were in a relationship before the battle at the Ministry."

"Oh that's preposterous," Mrs. Weasley stated. "Remus was way too old for her."

"We all know well enough that age is but a number in the Wizarding World," Hermione said. "Muggles usually frown upon an age difference of more than 10 years but, since wizards live longer, it's not that uncommon."

"Be that as it may, how did you two even come to think of this?" the eldest inquired.

"Oh come on, mom!" Ginny exclaimed. "The sexual tension between the two was practically through the roof during dinners at Grimmauld Place. They were practically eye-fu-…"

"GINEVRA!" the mother spat.

"Sorry, mum" Ginny whispered, bowing her head.

"Despite her vocabulary, Ginny has a point, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, trying to release the tension.

Mrs. Weasley stared at a wall for a few moments before saying "I suppose you're right. It all does make sense. Oh poor boy! Remus must be dreadful."

"This is the worst that I've ever seen him, even more than on a full moon," Hermione confessed. "He did make one or two humorous remarks, but that's about it. I think solitude has taken a toll on him."

The Weasley matron rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And we can't possibly believe he'll be willing to thrust himself back into society."

"He is expecting me next week for tea," Hermione let on. "Perhaps I'll be able to help him with his recuperation."

"Good luck, Hermione," Ginny said.

Over the next week, Hermione visited Remus every night. The werewolf seemed to be getting better with each visit.

One night found the two of them reading in the library.

"How are you feeling, Remus?" Hermione questioned breaking the silence.

"A little bit better, but it's still hard to think about him," Remus confessed.

"Don't you mean them?" Hermione probed, warily.

Remus put his book down and glared at the young witch.

Noticing the look, Hermione apologized, trying to hide her face behind her book. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

"You weren't. I just didn't think anyone knew besides me and the two of them," Remus said, rubbing his head.

She finally put down her book and met his eyes. "Ginny and I have had our suspicions since we started attending Order meetings."

"Were we that obvious?" Remus asked reddening.

"Oh no! We weren't included in the discussions so we just observed everyone" Hermione reassured him.

"Does anyone else know?" the werewolf inquired.

"We mentioned it to Mrs. Weasley last week, but that's it."

"Okay, good…" Remus trailed off. "I wouldn't want people to look at me differently."

Hermione didn't expect that. "And why would they?!"

"She was so young. People might think that I took advantage of her."

Hermione jumped up from her chair. "Remus Lupin! No one would ever think that about you! Tonks-" Remus flinched at the name, so she kneeled down beside his chair"-she was old enough to make her own decisions and you are not the type of man who would force yourself on her! Plus the age difference doesn't matter since wizards live longer than Muggles!" Hermione's voice was getting louder and more sincere with every point.

"Thank you, Hermione" he said not meeting her eyes.

"For what?" she queried.

"Understanding."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the back porch of the Burrow while the twins and Ron were tossing the quaffle around on the nearby hill. They were enjoying some tea and cookies while they chatted.

"How have your visits to Grimmauld Place been going?" Ginny asked.

"Remus seems to be getting better," Hermione answered. "He finally opened up to me a little."

"Oh its Remus now, is it?" Ginny said, winking.

"What the hell are you getting on about?!"

"Woah, don't start yelling at me!" Ginny responded. "All I'm saying is that Lupin is very nice."

"What were you implying, then? He let me use his given name since he's not our professor anymore."

"Don't mind me. I was just joking," the ginger lied, causing her ears to redden.

Hermione glared at her younger friend. "I can tell you're lying, Gin. You and Ronald can't bluff well."

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything," Ginny said. Before Hermione could press the matter further, the boys joined them to get ready for lunch.

"I'm starving!" Ron yelled.

"You always are," Ginny laughed. She ran into the kitchen with her brothers, leaving Hermione to ponder over what the youngest Weasley had said.

The next night, Hermione and Remus were sitting on the couch in the library reading like always. Hermione thought he looked like he still wasn't sleeping but did look happier.

"Remus, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Burrow with me tomorrow."

The man sat there staring into space for a few moments. "I'm not so sure that is a good idea, Hermione."

"I think Harry will be there. I overheard Professor Dumbledore speaking to Mr. Weasley about him needing Harry to do something with him. Afterwards Dumbledore will bring Harry to the Burrow."

"That doesn't really make me want to go. I don't want Harry to see me like this," Remus said bowing his head. "Plus I don't think I can handle so many people in one place, especially the Order members. It will just feel too different without…" He stopped and buried his head in his hands.

"Remus?" Hermione tried and he let out a sob. She leaned in closer and reached out her hand to touch his shoulder. "Remus?"

The werewolf looked at her revealing his teary eyes and red face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down in front of you." He started to cry again so he turned his back to her.

"Oh Remus," Hermione sympathized as she turned him around. She gathered him up into her arms so he was crying into her shoulder. "Shhh. Don't apologize. Everything is going to be okay."

"How can you promise such a thing?" Remus asked into her shoulder.

"Even in the darkest times, someone will turn on the light" Hermione quoted her Headmaster. Remus continued to cry though. "It's alright, I'm here," she said as she stroked his hair.

The two of them fell asleep on the couch; one finally getting the comfort he needed and the other realizing what her friend had meant.

_Why the hell can't that werewolf figure out how to brew his own damn potion? _Severus Snape thought as he apparated to the doorsteps of Grimmauld Place. _He needs to get off of his lazy arse and stop moping around this God forsaken place. _The Potion Masters entered the house to find it unreasonably quiet. _I guess he's not destroying anything at the present time._ Snape walked through the house searching for his childhood rival.

"LUPIN!" Snape yelled through the halls. _Where the bloody hell is that man?! _He arrived at the library door and opened it to find a displeasing sight of Lupin and Hermione on the couch.

_Well shit. The werewolf is curled up on the couch with the Gryffindor princess._

Snape cleared his throat to no effect. _Merlin's balls._

"LUPIN! GRANGER!" Snape bellowed at the sleeping pair. Remus bolted straight up causing Hermione to jump and promptly fall on her arse on the floor. "Smooth," the Potions Master chuckled at the display.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Remus asked as his face started to redden.

"It seems like I am interrupting something," Snape answered looking between the two. "Not that I care." He retrieved the Wolfsbane potion from his robes and handed it to the werewolf. "There. Do not forget to take it."

"Have I ever?" Lupin laughed, but noticed his mistake as Snape started to point out that he has. "Don't answer that."

"We don't want a repeat of last time, do we now?" Snape asked, probing Remus. "Especially since you're in so close of contact with Ms. Granger here." He motioned to the girl who glared at him.

"Excuse me, _sir._ What exactly are you insinuating?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

"We all know Lupin's attraction with younger women, Ms. Granger. Or did you not notice that him and Nymphadora were screwing behind everyone's back?" the Potions Master smirked.

"You bastard!" Remus yelled as he launched himself at Snape. Hermione jumped between the two before anything could happen.

"For your information, Lupin, my parents were married when I was born, thank you very much," Snape said looking amused at the whole site.

"I think it would be wise if you left, Professor," Hermione warned.

Snape just smirked again. "I know when I am not wanted." He headed towards the door. "Goodbye, Ms. Granger. Have fun, Lupin." And with that he swept out of the room, leaving two Gryffindors looking furious.

"That man!" Hermione yelled when she knew the Potions Master had vacated the premises. "What right does he have to say that kind of stuff?"

"He doesn't care. He observes and always jumps to the wrong conclusions," Remus said sitting down.

"Yeah, wrong…" Hermione said, thinking over the situation as she headed towards the door. "I think I'll be going now."

"Oh…okay." Remus said looking disappointed.

"I mean I could stay if you wanted," she offered.

"No it's fine, Hermione. It's late, you wouldn't want people to start talking," he joked.

_I think they already are, _the witch thought. "Oh well, okay. I'll see you tomorrow," she said passing through the archway.

"Thank you," he called after her so she popped her head back in to the room. "Thank you for comforting me, Hermione."

"Any time, Remus."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remus busied himself in one of the many rooms of Number 12 while he awaited the arrival of Hermione. He had been constantly thinking of the morning Snape had delivered his potion. _What right did he have to say such things?_ _He's completely mad._

He threw himself onto the bed and buried his face into a pillow. Yes, he was in a relationship with Dora but that was beside the point. He could never allow himself to do such a thing. She's a student! She's Harry's best friend. But why couldn't he stop thinking about it then?

Okay, he had to admit that she was pretty. _Beautiful's more like it._

_I'm going mad. What would Sirius think if he knew what I was thinking? _His rage stated to boil as these thoughts crossed his mind. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror.

_He would think I was a monster…..I am a monster. _He snapped and punched his reflection in the mirror. The mirror and the werewolf fell to the ground, the latter crying over his thoughts.

Hermione arrived to Grimmauld Place, just to hear a crash from one of the rooms upstairs. _What the hell? _She ran upstairs and began searching the rooms until she found Remus curled up on the floor. There was blood on the ground and on the broken mirror.

"Oh, Remus," the witch said as she knelt down next to the broken man. "Remus, what happened?"

The werewolf didn't dare look up at the witch. Hermione took his wounded hand and mended it with her wand.

"Remus, please talk to me. What's wrong?"

Finally, the man reluctantly looked at her. "Nothing."

Hermione didn't know why he wouldn't tell her. "I don't believe you. There is obviously something wrong, now please tell me," her voice cracked.

"I told you, nothing!" Remus said as his anger started building up again. "If I say it's nothing, that's what it is. Why must you know everything?!"

Hermione was shocked. ""You're just saying this because the full moon was last night. You need to rest. Remus, I want to help," she croaked.

"I don't need _your_ help!"

"Remus, plea-"

"Leave me."

"Re-"

"Now!"

Hermione ran from the room as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face.

_How could I act like that to her? _Remus thought the next day after he had had time to recover from the moon. _All she wanted to do was help me and I pushed her away. _Even if he had started thinking differently towards the girl, she was still the closest thing he had to a friend. _I need to fix this._

He walked over to the fireplace and made a Floo call to the Burrow.

"Yes?" Ginny's voice came over.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Hermione" Remus managed to get out.

"And what exactly gives you the right?!"

"Please, tell her I want to talk to her."

"I'm not so sure I should!" Ginny began. "She's been upstairs in my room crying ever since she returned last night! She won't speak to anyone! Now there's only one possible person that could have made her act like this and I'm talking to him!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"For someone who's supposed to be clever, you really can be daft sometimes!"

_Huh?!_ "Whatever. Just tell Hermione I called and that when she is ready, I'd like to explain myself. Also, that I'm sorry."

"Fine," Ginny replied. "Sorry my ass" could be heard under her breath as they disconnected.

_"Only one possible person?" _Clearly Hermione is closer with more people than she is with him. His actions couldn't hurt her as hard enough as one of her friends. Why did it affect her so? _I need a drink._

"Hermione?" Ginny said through the door. "Can I come in?" She heard something that resembled a 'yes' and let herself in. Hermione was laying on the bed with her back to the door.

""Mione, are you okay?" Ginny asked as she sat down on the bed next to her best friend.

"Just peachy, Gin" Hermione said as she rolled over. Ginny noticed her eyes were blotchy but at least she had stopped crying.

"I don't know if this would help or not but Remus just Floo'd" Ginny told her apprehensively.

Hermione was quiet for a few minutes until she left out a sigh. "What did he want?"

"He asked to talk to you and I basically told him to bugger off," the red head said. "When you are ready, he said he wants to explain himself. He also said he was sorry."

_Sorry? Sorry?! He better be sorry! _"I think you should go see him, 'Mione."

Hermione went silent again for longer this time.

"I don't know," she finally said. "I-I don't think I can. You didn't see the look on his face when he yelled at me."

"Wait, hold on," Ginny said. "He _yelled _at you?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

"Oh well, we can't have that, can we?"

"Ginny? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked as the red head grinned.

Remus had been pacing in the library ever since his conversation with the youngest Weasley. _I'm not going to read into what she said. I'm not going to read into what she said. _He kept repeating this until he heard the sound of apparition coming from the kitchen. _Hermione._ He all but ran to the kitchen.

Upon arrival, he wasn't greeted with whom he had expected.

"Hello, Remus," a pair of voices said in unison. "We heard you made our little sister cry."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I can explain, I…" Remus started but stopped when he saw the looks on the twins' faces. They weren't their usual bright joking faces, but were stern and fixed on the werewolf.

"Explain all you like."

"We don't really care for your reasons."

"Just that it doesn't happen again."

"You made Hermione cry."

"She's like a sister to us."

"We take care of our family."

"Don't make us take care of you."

Remus was dumbfounded. He had never seen this side of the twins before. The twins were staring him down, awaiting his response.

"Understood," Remus told the pair warily.

At that moment, Fred and George had had enough and started laughing their heads off.

"You should have seen your face!"

"Priceless, completely priceless!"

"Wha-" Remus was so confused. _I need another drink._

"Do you seriously think we could threaten you, Remus?"

"We definitely couldn't take you on, even in your current state."

"Yes, very funny, boys," Remus said after he managed to get control of his not so polite thoughts. "Maybe I should talk to your mother about this."

"Oh, yes. And how about you include why exactly we were "threatening" you?"

"Seriously, Remus. You made Hermione cry, that takes a lot. She's one tough girl."

Remus hung his head. "I know. I screwed up."

"You can say that again," the twins chorused.

"Thanks, guys," Remus said sarcastically. "Has she said anything?"

"No, we haven't talked to her."

"We got our orders from Ginny."

"And believe me; you don't want to get on her bad side."

"We think she gets it from our mum."

"What exactly did Ginny say?" Remus questioned.

"That you made Hermione cry…"

"…because you yelled at her."

"Well bugger," Remus went to the counter to pour himself a drink.

"Can we have one?" the twins asked.

"No."

"Fine, but we're under strict orders to yell at you..."

"…demand you never make 'Mione cry again…"

"…and to possibly hex you."

The werewolf's eyes grew wide.

"Ginny's words, not ours!"

"Don't worry, we won't hex you now."

"We're just here to give you a warning that if it happens again…"

"…we won't hesitate to slip you something in your morning coffee…"

"…that will hurt…"

"…severely."

"Nice chat!" they both yelled, as they disapparated together.

_Those two will be the death of me_, Remus thought as he downed his drink. _Maybe another won't hurt._

The twins arrived at the Burrow feeling accomplished. Ginny greeted them at the door.

"So?"

"So what, little sis?" Fred asked as he pushed through her small figure into the kitchen.

"Do you want a status report, our faithful leader?" George joked.

"Guys! Tell me what happened before I start blasting parts off!" Ginny warned.

"Okay, okay!"

"We told him not to do it again…."

"…and that if he does, we'll make things hard for him."

"That's it?!" Ginny was shocked.

"What else do you want?"

"It's Remus!"

"We can't threaten _him!"_

_Boys. They can't do anything._

"He did seem a bit shaken up about it."

"He looks dreadful."

_At least they got something out of the trip. _"Thanks, boys," she said as she started up the stairs.

"Any time!"

"We love to act!"

"We could be spies."

"Oh, yes. With our red hair and all."

"We could try dying yours."

"Fred, get away from me. Don't you dare!"

"What? It'd only be temporary."

"Like we haven't said that before."

"Hermione, can I come in?" Ginny asked through her door.

"Yes, Gin. It _is _your room."

Ginny walked in to find Hermione looking a bit better.

"Ginny, what did you do?"

"_I _did nothing. The twins on the other hand…"

"Oh, Merlin." _They've probably turned him into something._

"It's nothing bad, they just went to talk to him and give him a warning."

"A warning to…?"

"Not make you cry," Ginny said with concern in her voice.

"Oh, Gin. I appreciate what you and the twins are doing but this is between me and Remus. I overreacted."

"'Mione, he yelled at you. Who knows what else he would have done if you hadn't left when you did."

"It was just the moon that was affecting him, I'm sure," Hermione said. "I seriously doubt he would have done anything else anyways. He's not that kind of man."

Ginny bowed her head with shame. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. We shouldn't have interfered."

"It's okay. Thank you for concern, though. It means a lot," Hermione smiled as her friend looked up. "I think I'm going to go see him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We need to talk this out."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Remus heard the sound of the Floo activating from the other room. _I wonder who Ginny's sent this time._

"Now if you're going to lecture me too, I don't want to hear it!" he called out as he heard the guest coming towards the kitchen.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come then," Hermione said as she opened the door.

"Hermione-," Remus started but was silenced by the raising of her hand.

"First off, I came here so we could talk about what happened yesterday. I understand that you acted the way you did because of the moon. You're not that kind of person, Remus. I just want to know what was wrong when I arrived."

Remus sat down at the table and rubbed his forehead. "I can't tell you."

"And exactly why not?! I thought we were friends," Hermione said, hurt.

"It's complicated."

"Do you really think I can't handle something that's complicated?" Hermione probed as she sat down across from him. She took his hand and said "You can tell me, Remus. I'll understand."

Remus went quiet. _I can't tell her what I was thinking. She'll hate me for sure. But what did Ginny mean earlier? I'm the "only possible person". I still don't know what that's supposed to mean. But what if… _It finally clicked for the werewolf. _What if she is having similar thoughts? No! That's bizarre. No woman would want to be with a werewolf! _A little voice in the back of his head said "_Dora did. Why not Hermione?"_ That little remark made up his mind for him. What did he have to lose anyways? _Respect. Dignity. A friend…_

"Remus?" Hermione's voice broke him out of his trance. "Please."

"I was thinking about something before you arrived, Hermione," he finally said.

"And what were you thinking about?"

"What Severus said the morning he delivered my potion."

_What Snape said? What did Snape say? _Hermione started to rattle her head. _He was being his usual self and then insinuated… Oh that's what he meant._

"Oh…" she breathed.

"Exactly. And that's why I got mad.I was angry with myself."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Remus." Hermione was very confused by this whole situation.

"I was… thinking about how what Severus had said wouldn't….wouldn't be negative."

"Oh you mean…?" she started. Her face must have been of pure shock. Remus' face on the other hand reddened significantly.

"Yes. Now this is all very embarrassing for me so if you don't mind, I will be going to bed."

"Remus…"

"No, just forget I said anything, Hermione. Goodnight." And with that he left the kitchen in a hurry.

_Well bugger, _Hermione thought. _I need to talk to Ginny._

Hermione arrived back to the Burrow to find it buzzing. Ever since the arrival of Harry, everyone seemed busier than ever. _Harry._

"Hey, Harry! Can I talk to you?" she called to her friend.

Harry was in the living room talking with Ron. "Sure, 'Mione."

They walked outside and started down the road.

"How are you, Harry?"

"I've been better," he said with a shrug. "I think I've mourned over him and accepted it."

"At least you can," the witch whispered.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She didn't know what exactly to tell him. "It's Remus. He's taking this harder than you."

"I'd expect so….wait, since when did you start calling him Remus too?"

"Why does everyone find that to be such a surprise?! I've been visiting him. I'm the only one he'll talk to nowadays. I suggested he come see you but he doesn't think he'll be able to handle it," she said in a rush.

"Well bugger."

"Can I tell you something important, Harry?"

"Anything, 'Mione."

She stopped and looked at him. "One night when I was visiting Remus, he broke down crying. I started comforting him and we ended up falling asleep on the couch in the library. Snape woke us up the next morning insinuating that there was something happening between the two of us. A few days later, I visited Remus again and he was in a state. He started yelling at me and wasn't himself. I just went to see him and he told me something…"

"Well don't stop now, what did he say?" Harry prodded.

"He said that….that what Snape said wouldn't be negative…he got embarrassed and ran off before I could even gather my thoughts."

"Negative? Like he would be open to….._oh._"

"Exactly," Hermione felt herself go red.

"Well would you be, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Would I be what?!"

"Open to getting involved with Remus."

"I never would have thought that you would ask me that," Hermione laughed.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, that's all. But only if you're _both_ okay with it."

"I don't know. I've been feeling certain things around him. And after that night I comforted him….ugh, I don't know anymore."

"Certain things as in feelings?" Harry pushed.

"Okay, yes, Harry! Yes! I've been having feelings for him!" she all but yelled.

"See? There you go. It wasn't that hard, now was it?" Harry smirked.

"Maybe you should take your own advice then." Hermione winked causing Harry's eyes to widen. "Thanks, Harry!" She kissed him on the cheek and skipped off leaving a bewildered Boy Who Lived behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my first seven followers and two reviewers! I'm not so confident about my writing skills so any feedback is welcome!

* * *

Chapter 7

_I'm a bloody idiot. _Remus was nursing a bottle of mead at the kitchen table the next day. _She'll never want to see me again._

Suddenly the Floo activated and Hermione walked through. "We need to talk," she said. Remus cowered into the corner of the kitchen, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Hermione."

"Well we can't ignore what happened and I don't want to put this conversation off any longer," she said, sitting down at the table.

He reluctantly sat down across from her, avoiding her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said…" he managed to get out.

Hermione shook her head and said "You shouldn't be."

"Pardon?"

"I said 'you shouldn't be'. I have thought about what you said and I…um…agree."

"What exactly are you saying?" he whispered.

"Remus, I like you and want to see if this could work."

"This?"

"This. Whatever _this_ is," she said motioning between the two of them.

Remus was astonished. "You're not thinking straight, Hermione. Have you been drinking Butterbeer?"

"I am fully aware of what I am saying, Remus John Lupin," Hermione barked at him.

"You're only sixteen."

"I'm turning seventeen next month so I can choose who I want to be with!"

"And I'm nineteen years your senior."

"I don't see your point," Hermione said starting to get mad.

"You aren't in the correct mindset to decide you want to be with an old man like me!" Remus yelled.

"You know well enough that wizards and witches live longer than Muggles!" Hermione was standing up by now.

"Remus rose from his seat. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh yeah?" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, crushing their lips together.

After the initial shock, Remus relaxed into the kiss. A few moments later, they broke apart. They stared into each other's eyes for what it seemed like hours, whereas it was only seconds.

Remus broke the silence. "Are you sure you want this, Hermione?"

"Definitely," she said with a grin.

"What exactly is _this, _though?" he pondered aloud.

"I don't know…" she replied. "Mutual attraction?"

"It has to be more than that."

"Look at us. We're actually trying to logically figure this out," Hermione laughed. "One wonders why weren't put in Ravenclaw."

"There's nothing logical about this," he smiled. "But that doesn't mean it shouldn't happen."

"I couldn't agree more."

XxxX

"Well?! What happened?!" Harry had dragged her into Ron's room as soon as she arrived at the Burrow.

"Since when are you so interested in my private life?!" she barked.

"Since you pulled me into it! Now spill!"

"You are such a gossip, Harry James Potter," she said. "Fine. If you _must_ know, we kissed."

"You're joking! He acted that fast?!"

"Actually…I initiated it."

"There you go, Gryffindor!"

"Oh shove off, Harry."

"As you wish, my dear lioness."

XxxX

Harry had taken his own advice almost as fast as Hermione did. He was currently lying on the grass outside the Burrow with Ginny resting her head on his lap. He absentmindedly twirled her hair in his fingers.

"_She _initiated it?!"

"I was as surprised as you are, Gin."

"I still can't believe Professor Lupin is open to this only months after what happened."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Tonks," he said ashamed.

"You knew about them too?!"

"I'm not that slow, it was very apparent. I don't think Ron figured it out though."

"That's a given."

XxxX

Hermione walked through the Floo to Grimmauld Place a few days later. This would be the first time she would have seen Remus since that night. She wasn't sure what kind of relationship, if you could call it a relationship, her and Remus shared at the moment.

As soon as Remus saw Hermione, his eyes lit up. "I wasn't expecting you, Hermione," he said cheerfully.

She noticed he looked healthier than she has seen him since before the end of last term. "That's the point," she responded. "I wanted to see you."

"Ragged, old me?" he teased.

"I'm not going to justify that with a response."

She walked over to him and laced her arms around his waist.

"Hi," she said looking up at him.

"Hi," he replied, seeming nervous. "Are you still okay with this?"

"I swear, if you ask me that one more ti-" She was cut off by Remus' finger.

He leaned down and their lips met. This kiss was different this time. Somewhat gentler and less urgent. . Remus ran his hands through her hair and along her back. He traced her lips with his tongue and she granted him entrance. She could taste coffee and chocolate on his lips and could feel the stubble on his cheek as they deepened the kiss.

They were too engrossed in each other to notice the Floo activating. The two broke apart when they heard a cough from the other side of the room. They turned to find the black eyes of Severus Snape boring into them.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the new follows, favorites and reviews! I won't be able to upload a new chapter until Thursday or Friday.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Why am I not surprised?" Snape said in disgust.

"Severus-" Remus started.

"Don't waste your breath, wolf," Snape sneered. "I would have expected more of you, Granger. Surely you could do better than this monster."

Hermione was fuming. "You git!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Snape headed to the fireplace. He placed Remus' Wolfsbane potion on the table reluctantly.

"You bounce back quick, Lupin." And with that, the Slytherin was gone.

Remus' face was white as a sheet when Hermione looked over at him.

"Remus?"

"Leave me."

"I-…"

"Please," he begged with sadness in his eyes. "I want to be alone."

"That doesn't mean you should be," she protested. Hermione stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed up at first but then relaxed into her as he started crying.

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered into his ear. _Nothing about this is okay._

XxxX

After making sure Remus had calmed down enough to sleep, Hermione returned to the Burrow. As soon as she arrived, she grabbed Harry and ran up to Ginny's room where they found the redhead.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure Harry told you everything already, Gin," Hermione said looking at the two of them after they had settled on Ginny's bed.

"Er…"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I'm not mad or anything, I just want to tell you what happened tonight."

"Does it involve kissing?! Because if so, I don't want to hear it!" Harry told her.

"Oh grow up!" Ginny said punching her boyfriend in the arm.

"Yes, Harry, it involves kissing." She turned towards Ginny as Harry started making gagging sounds. "We were kissing, longer than last time. But then Snape popped out of nowhere!"

"What?!" Ginny was horrified.

"He insulted Remus and indirectly mentioned Tonks. After he left, Remus started crying."

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered.

"Harry, do you know was PTSD is?"

"Umm…"

"It stands for Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. Muggles experienced it after being exposed to traumatic events, like battles or deaths," Hermione explained.

"Do you think Remus has this, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I think a lot of wizards and witches experience this without proper diagnosis. But yes, I think Remus is among them."

"Well at least he has someone to help him through it now," Harry commented.

XxxX

"I _told you_ he wasn't over Tonks!"

"Harry, if you remember, I'm the one who brought her up. _You _said you had forgotten about her."

"Yeah, whatever. How long do you think this will last?"

"I'm not sure. Hermione obviously cares for him."

"She cares for everyone. Name one person she doesn't."

"Let's see...Voldemort, Umbridge, Skeeter, Malfoy, Snape…"

"You know what I meant."

XxxX

Severus Snape sat in his living room at Spinner's End staring at a glass of Firewhiskey like it had offended him. The fireplace erupted and the Headmaster's head appeared.

"Severus, how are you?"

_I feel like hell, of course. You don't care anyways. _"Fine, Headmaster. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm sorry to say that I have to decline your application for Defense once again," Dumbledore said.

"Oh what a surprise," Snape said dryly. "Who are you hiring this year?" he asked not really caring. _They'll be gone next year, anyways._

"Remus."

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you correctly. It sounded like you said the werewolf was coming back."

"You heard correctly, Severus."

"Why on Earth are you bringing him back? Just to make my life difficult?"

"Of course not. With the return of Voldemort…"

_Merlin, I wish he wouldn't say that._

"…it seemed like it wouldn't matter if there was a werewolf on the staff."

"And a Death Eater is even better."

"You know only a few people are privileged to that information and none of them would out you."

"Have you told the rest of the staff yet?"

"No, you're the first. I wanted to make sure you were calmed down by the beginning of term."

"I'll manage, thanks. What about the mutt, himself?"

"I'd rather wish you wouldn't call him things like that."

"Old habits die hard."

"Well, if you must know, I still haven't asked him."

"I'm pretty sure he'll say yes," Snape said smirking.

"What do you know, Severus?"

"Nothing, that I wish to share with you. At least not now…You better have a better place to put him during his time of the month that the bloody Shrieking Shack."

"I was thinking the dungeons."

"Of course you were." _Brilliant._

"Well I must be going. Goodnight, Severus." The headmaster's head disappeared through the flames.

"Git," Snape said to an empty room. _This year is either going to be torturous or rather fun._


	9. Chapter 9

First off, I'm **_terribly_ **sorry for uploading two weeks after I said I would. The end of the semester has been busy for me. Plus, I've had a writing block all of this time. I leave for winter break in four days so I'll have more time to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! The dialogue at the end is iffy for me since I was just trying to stretch the chapter out. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 9

Hermione was in the kitchen when the fireplace came to life. The Headmaster's head poked through as he called out for Remus.

"Sir, it's Hermione," she told him.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. Why, may I ask, are you here rather than with the Weasleys?" Dumbledore queried.

_Think, Hermione. Think. _"Er…I came to tidy up the place, sir. I noticed how disastrous it looked the last time I was here," she rambled off.

The Headmaster stared at her for a few seconds, raising his eyebrow. "Well thank you. I'm sure Remus would appreciate the help."

_Damn, that was close. _"Would you like me to fetch Professor Lupin for you, sir?"

"Please."

Hermione ran up out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Remus's rooms.

"Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you in the Floo, Remus," she said out of breath.

"Okay, just give us a few minutes," he said as he walked past her and down the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen and was welcomed to the sight of the Headmaster sitting at the table.

"Hello, Headmaster. Hermione told me you were on the Floo."

Dumbledore smirked. "I figured it was better to talk to you in person, Remus."

"What did you want to talk about, sir?" Remus asked.

"I am here to offer you the Defense position again," the Headmaster told him.

_Shit._ Remus was shocked. "We have discussed this before, Headmaster. Parents won't want their children to be taught by a werewolf. That is why I resigned last time."

"Well I don't think they'll mind when they have more dangerous issues on their minds."

_Why can't he ever be straightforward? _Remus thought for a moment. _Ah, he must be talking about Voldemort._

"I don't know, sir."

"You're the best Defense professor Hogwarts has ever seen, Remus," Dumbledore said.

"I'm flattered, sir. I'll have to check wi-…" He cut himself off before he gave anything away.

"Check with whom, Remus?" the old man asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Er, no one. Never mind, sir," Remus told him. "Okay, I'll do it."

XxxX

Remus had no idea how he was going to tell Hermione what he had just agreed to. She came downstairs and asked him what the Headmaster had wanted.

"He offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." _Well, that'll do it. _He looked at her to see her reaction. Her eyes had widened but her face was expressionless. Then she started to smile.

She walked over to him and hugged him. "That's amazing, Remus."

"You're okay with this?" he questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're a great professor and seemed to love the job," Hermione said looking up at him.

"But I don't know what this means for us."

"It doesn't change anything," she said. "There aren't any rules against it at Hogwarts. I would know, I read the rulebook."

"Of course you have," he said, brushing the hair away from her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. "Thank you."

XxxX

"He's coming back to Hogwarts?!" Harry yelled excitedly.

"Yes, Harry. That's what I just said," Hermione answered.

Harry was literally bouncing in his seat. "We'll finally be able to learn properly now that we know we need to defend ourselves."

"What does this mean for the two of you?" Ginny asked.

"The two of who?" Ron asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No one, Ronald," Hermione answered.

Ron burrowed his eyebrows and sat down at the table with them. "Oh come on. I know the three of you are hiding something from me."

Hermione looked to the couple and they shrugged their shoulders. _He'll find out soon enough._

"Okay, Ron. Don't get mad," Hermione said.

"Yeah okay."

"I've been seeing someone."

"Oh…" Ron mumbled.

"It's Remus," she told him.

"Lupin?!" he yelled, shocked.

"Yes, he's the only Remus we know, Ronald," she said pointedly.

"But he's a professor!" he shouted.

"He _was_ a professor," she retorted.

"He's old as hell," he stated.

"No, he's not. Your mother is older than him and don't let her hear you saying that."

"Listen, mate," Harry interjected. "Remus is a great guy and really cares for Hermione, at least from what I've heard."

"And I really care for him," Hermione said. "I've been meaning to tell you, Ron. You're one of my best friends and I don't like keeping things from you."

Ron sat with a disgruntled look on his face for a few moments. "Okay, whatever," he said finally. "I just don't want to see anything. Or hear anything. Just don't mention it around me."

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said sarcastically.


End file.
